You have One Notification
by Ce.elle
Summary: Ichigo figures the best way to apologize to his girlfriend is through her Facebook wall. And it all degenerates from there.


**You have One Notification**

_Ichigo figures the best way to apologize to his girlfriend is through her Facebook wall. And it all degenerates from there. _

~8~

_1 New Notification_

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ posted on your Wall. 11.02am_

Hey. I'm sorry. Truce?

_**Keigo Asano**__ likes your wall post 11.02am_

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.03am_

Fine. I'm really sorry. Can we call it even _now_?

_**Keigo Asano**__ likes this._

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.05am_

C'mon.. I know you're reading this.

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.07am_

Look! I'm really fucken sorry for being honest! Ya happy?

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.08am_

Babe I'm sorry for raising my voice at you. Forgive and forget?

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.11am_

Fine! Be that way! See if I care!

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.12am_

I'm sorry, you know I care for you. I care for ya heaps.

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.13am_

Y'know two can play at this game! You like the silent treatment then silent treatment is what you'll get _princess_.

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.21am_

Chappy. Sucks. Balls.

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.21am_

I didn't mean that. I think Chappy is great. So are your drawings.. I'm sorry for laughing at them before...I didn't mean they were _retarded_ retarded.. just.. maybe you should consider not drawing. Ever.

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.23am_

I said I'm sorry! What more do you want?

_**Abarai Renji**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.23am_

I'm surprised you're even alive Kurosaki.

_**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.24am_

Lmfao! Facebook really is fucken great.

_**Abarai Renji **__and 3 others like this._

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.25am_

Fuck off Grimmjow. You too Renji.

_**Ishida Uryuu**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.25am_

You're an idiot Kurosaki.

_**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**__ and __**Abarai Renji**__ like this._

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.25am_

Go back to your sewing.

_**Abarai Renji**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.25am_

What? What'd I say?

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.26am_

Renji. Get. The fuck. Off my girlfriend's wall. Fucken. Now.

_**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.27am_

Whipped pussy.

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.27am_

And I still whipped _your_ ass on the battlefield.

_**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.28am_

Fuck you.

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.28am_

No thanks.

_**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.28am_

That's it! Ya wanna go bitch? Huh? Ya wanna? Let's go then!

_**Ishida Uryuu**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.28am_

I'll have you know, Kurosaki, that I'm actually helping on a really important project at the hospital, something your brain simply does not have the capability to comprehend.

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.28am_

LET'S GO THEN! By the end of this you're gonna be MY bitch! Bitch!

_**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**__ commented on your Wall post.11.29am_

I am going to make you cry boy.

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.29am_

Of happiness.

_**Abarai Renji**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.29am_

The fuck? I can be on Rukia's wall if I want!

_**Kuchiki Byakuya**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.30am_

Renji.

_**Abarai Renji**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.30am_

Taichou! I'm here strictly for research purposes! I swear!

_**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.30am_

Your ass is mine Kurosaki. I'm gonna pound into ya so hard, you're gonna be begging for mercy. And when you do that, I'm just gonna pound even harder into ya and I'm gonna love every minute of it.

_**Abarai Renji**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.30am_

...

_**Kuchiki Byakuya**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.30am_

...

_**Ishida Uryuu**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.30am_

_..._

_**Urahara Kisuke**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.30am_

_..._

_**Yoruichi Shihouin **__commented on your Wall post. 11.30am_

...

_**Inoue Orihime**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.30am_

...

_**Yasutora Chad **__commented on your Wall post 11.20am_

...

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.31am_

Okay then...

_**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.31am_

FUCK! I'M NOT GAY! I MEANT HITTING YOU! WITH MY FISTS!

_**Kurosaki Yuzu**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.31am_

Onii-chan! Can you please pick up some milk on your way home? Ja ne :)))

_**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.31am_

Shit! I didn't mean fists! I meant my bare hands! My bare hands that are really gonna lay into you!

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.31am_

Sure Yuzu, no probs :))

_**Urahara Kisuke**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.32am_

You wanna lay Ichigo?

_**Yoruichi Shihouin **__commented on your Wall post. 11.32am_

I would love to see that.

_**Rangiku Matsumoto, Soi Fon, Chizuru Honsho, Hinamori Momo **__and 16 others like this._

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.32am_

I would rather suck toenails. NO sexual innuendo there, so don't get yourself excited Grimmjow.

_**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.32am_

I am going to murder you in your sleep.

_**Aizen Sousuke **__likes this. _

_**Kurosaki Karin**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.33am_

Ichi-nii! Where are you? I thought you're picking me up from soccer practice!

_**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.33am_

I am going to get you when you least expect.

_**Aizen Sousuke **__likes this._

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.33am_

Shit! I'll be there soon! Okay everyone get off Rukia's wall!

_**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.33am_

Be afraid. Be very fucking afraid.

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.33am_

Ps. Baby, still really sorry.

_**Kurosaki Karin**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.34am_

Ichi-nii!

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ commented on your Wall post. 11.34am_

I'm coming!

~8~

_1 New Notification_

_**Kuchiki Rukia**__ posted on your Wall. 12.02pm_

Hey baby. All is forgiven. How could I stay mad at you after your very public apology?

_**Kuchiki Rukia**__ commented on your Wall Post. 12.03pm_

Oh and by the way, we've run out of your extra small strawberry scented condoms. But that's okay, you won't be needing them for two weeks. At least.

_57 people like this. _

~8~


End file.
